If I was There: Ghost Hunt
by Canadian Hedgehog
Summary: Sometimes I wonder 'What would happen if I was on the cases with the SPR team' Everything would change. . . would it?


**Okay, I'm not gonna keep you long, but I got a really great story idea when I was watching Ghost Hunt. I thought "I wonder what would happen if I was there?" And that is how Equestria was made! Just kidding! That is how I got this story idea. I'm going to change my name and my friend's names and it will mostly be in my point of view, but sometimes it will be in Mai's when some important stuff happens with her. I will be using some stuff from the manga and some stuff from the anime (mainly the anime). Anyways, I do not own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy the story!**

**-Peacegirl731**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**My POV**

I just thought that my life was going to be semi-normal when I moved to Japan. I thought that there wouldn't be so many paranormal experiences that my friends and I would run into. That was until I met them. By them I mean a monk, a priestess, a paranormal researcher, an onmyoji, a priest, a medium, a high school student, and a part-time employee at SPR. They all seem to have their secrets, but we seem to have grown so close over the years that we knew each other, that they were like a second family to me. I'm going to tell you about them, and our experiences with the paranormal.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Mai's POV**

". . . And then, the woman led the policeman through the dark hallway to the public restroom and back. Once there, the policeman told the woman to go inside and see if she could hear the voice again. And she did just a she was told. _Do you want me to cover you with a red coat? _She answered, 'Yes'. And then. . . _KYAAAA! _The policeman burst through the door and found the girl totally covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her!" I told the story in a scary voice.

My friends winced, "Mai, you know that we hate it when you use that creepy voice!"

I grinned as I turned off my flashlight. That day was like any other; staying late after school telling ghost stories. Every time we finish a story we turn off a light, and when we're all done there's always one light left, meaning there's another person in the room. The other person is supposedly a ghost.

"Ok, this one's about the old schoolhouse," Michiru started.

"You mean that creepy old building down the street that's collapsing?" Keiko asked.

"Except it's not collapsing, it was being demolished when all the workers suddenly quit because of a curse. Lots of people died in that schoolhouse over the years; most famously a teacher that committed suicide, so when they decided to build the new school, they started to tear down the old one. And then . . . _*crack, crack, CRASH!* _Demolition ended that day. Last year they started the demolition again to make way for the new gymnasium, but a truck driving by lost control and crashed into a group of kids outside; killing some students."

Keiko and I gasped.

"But there's more," Michiru continued, "I heard about this from an upperclassman. One night a student was walking past the old schoolhouse when . . . _*ghostly figure appears in the window*_."

I gasped and Michiru turned off her light.

"Here goes, one. . ."

". . . two . . ."

". . . three . . ."

". . ._ Four."_

"KYAAA! THE GHOST IS HERE TO MURDER US!" We screamed.

The lights clicked on and we stopped screaming and looked up to see a teenager wearing all black standing in the doorway.

"Oh, please tell me that was you just now," Michiru said in a shaky voice.

"Am I interrupting?" The boy asked.

We sighed and fell back.

"I thought for sure that is was the ghost," Keiko said.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here, and when I heard your voices I couldn't help myself," He apologized.

Michiru and Keiko blushed and giggled. They ran over to the boy and said, "Oh no, it's totally fine!"

"What year are you?" Michiru asked him.

"I'm seventeen this year," the boy responded. He smiled.

_Normally someone would just say they're a senior._

"So, we were just telling ghost stories."

"I see. Well, maybe I can join you guys sometime."

"Wow! Do you mean that you like telling ghost stories too?" Keiko asked.

The boy nodded, "Yeah."

Michiru and Keiko giggled girlishly.

"You know, you seem like a really cool guy, what's your name?" Michiru asked.

"My name is Kazuya," He answered.

_His eyes; they're not smiling._

"Okay Kazuya, I have one question: why exactly are you here?" I asked him.

"There are some things I need to take care of," Kazuya said as he walked across the room.

"What are you waiting for?"

Michiru and Keiko ran after him. _Oh, boy._

"Do you need our help or anything?" They asked simultaneously

"No, but I would love to be invited the next time you tell ghost stories," He told them.

"Of course! You're welcome anytime!"

"Ok, but where?"

"Right here!"

_Something's fishy about him. I better get to the bottom of this._

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**My POV**

I walked down the sidewalk. I told my mom that I was going for a walk to look at the cherry blossoms, and I _was_ doing that, but I wanted to go by the old schoolhouse. I wasn't going to go in; I just wanted to see it. I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone speak softly.

"I love this weather! I'm so glad I left early, I've got all the cherry blossoms to myself!" A girl with short brown hair said to herself as she stopped to look at the old schoolhouse.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," I said as I jogged up to her.

The girl jumped and whirled around to look at me. I smiled and waved to her.

"Oh, you scared me! Wait, do I know you?" She asked nervously.

"Nope! I never met you," I exclaimed.

"Oh. . . This place sure is creepy . . . some people say it's haunted," The girl said slowly.

"Ya, well I better go, nice meeting you!" I exclaimed.

"Bye?" The girl said slowly.

I walked down the sidewalk. A tall man with black hair and an emo-ish haircut walked passed me.

"Hello sir!" I said as I waved to him.

He kept walking, not even acknowledging me.

"Hey! You know it rude not to say 'hi' to someone when they say 'hi' to you!" I shouted angrily.

He kept walking. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I didn't get very far when I heard someone shout.

"Who's there?!" A man's voice said.

"I'm sorry I'll leave now! Oh no, help!" I heard the girl's voice shout.

I turned around to see the man running into the old schoolhouse. My curiosity took over and I ran towards it. I peeked in to see the girl standing next to a camera and a bookcase was about to fall on her. The man ran to her and pushed her out of the way. The bookcase toppled over and onto the man. Dust flew up everywhere. I started going into a coughing fit as dust got into my lungs.

"Hey mister, are you okay?!" I heard the girl shout franticly.

I looked up to see the man lying face down. I ran towards them, still in a coughing fit.

"Oh my*cough* gosh! Is*cough* he okay?!" I asked between coughs.

"I don't know, but are you okay?" The girl asked me.

I nodded as I fished my inhaler out of my bag.

"I really hope you didn't kill him!" I said.

The girl looked horrorstruck.

"What's going on in here?" A teenage boy asked as he walked in.

I raised my arms in the air, "Don't look at me, I just got here."

The boy walked up to the man, "Lin, what just happened?" He asked the man.

The man started to stand, but blood dripped from his head. I cringed; I was never a big fan of blood that wasn't in a horror movie.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry about this, he startled me and I guess I turned around too fast and I-"The girl started franticly.

"Never mind about that; is there a doctor close by?" The boy cut her off.

"There's a doctor just down the street from here!" The girl said as she ran to the man to help him up.

The man wacked her hand away, "no thanks, you've done enough already as it is."

The girl looked hurt.

"We met yesterday, what's your name?" The boy asked her.

"It's uh. . . Mai," Mai said.

"Alright Mai, I just thought you'd like to know that you're going to be late for your first class since the morning bell just rang," He said coolly.

Mai looked stunned. She bolted out of the schoolhouse yelling, "I'M LATE?!"

The boy looked at me and said, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could say the same about you," I said, giving him a look.

He returned it, "Good point."

I smirked, "I better get home if I want to keep getting good grades. Plus, my mom is probably worrying about me, again."

I gave them one last look and said, "Hey, I hope your head feels better!" I hurried out of the schoolhouse.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

When I was done with school, I met up with my friend at the old schoolhouse.

"So this bookcase fell on a guy?" She said while examining the fallen bookcase.

I nodded my head.

"Is anyone here?" She asked.

"Yes Emma, it's an old abandoned schoolhouse; this place is just crawling with people," I said sarcastically.

She stuck out her tongue.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Emma said taking a breath.

"Kay, ready. . . Go!" I shouted.

We both started to run up the stairs to the second floor hallway. We ran through the hallways, scream-singing…

_You_

_With you voice like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You_

_Have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You_

_With your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You_

_Picking on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_But you don't know_

_What you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living a big old city_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Why ya' gotta be so me-_

We stopped singing in the middle of the chorus when we heard something.

"KYAAA!" Someone screamed.

"Stop messing around," A voice that sounded vaguely familiar said.

Emma and I looked at each other, and bolted.

We were scared that someone heard us (who am I kidding, of course someone heard us at the volume we were singing at). I ran as fast as I could to try to keep up with Emma, who is much taller than me, and therefor runs faster. I barley registered the fact that my hat had flown off my head. We ran out of the old schoolhouse and stopped outside of it to catch our breath. My hand dove into my bag to get my inhaler.

Emma looked at the old schoolhouse and said, "You know this place isn't actually haunted, right?"

I looked at the place. My body went limp and my eyes had a blank stare. My head snapped towards her.

"Ya, but we're going to get dragged into this whole "paranormal" mess anyways," I told her.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

That night I went back to the old schoolhouse. I finally realized that I had lost my hat there while running away. When I got to the entrance I turned on my flashlight, took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked about two yards when I ran into Mai.

"KYAAA!" I shrieked as I saw her shadowy figure bend down and pick something up.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Mai asked as she looked up from what she was holding.

I shined my flashlight on her to see her holding my hat.

"You found it! You just saved me a whole lot of looking!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, is this yours?" She asked as she handed it to me.

"Yep, it fell off my head when I was running out of this creepy place," I told her as I plopped the pink fedora on my head.

"Wait. Were you in here this afternoon? 'Cause when I was here I heard a lot banging and then two voices started to sing a song in what I think was English really loud," She told me as we walked out.

"Yeah, my friend and I wanted to practice singing and we didn't think anyone was here," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Oh, well . . . what's your name?" She asked me.

"It's A-"I didn't get to finish because Mai's friends came out and shined a flashlight at us.

"Mai, were you here with Kazuya ALL night?" One of them asked.

"Oh, I gotta go. We'll probably run into each other again," She told me.

I waved goodbye to her. I turned around and started to walk down the street and back to my home.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

The next day I went to the old schoolhouse with my friends. We all stared at the school.

_This place isn't haunted._

_I know, I know._

_This guy is going to get nowhere with this._

_We aren't either if we get involved, why are we even here?_

_We're here to convince them that this place isn't haunted and to save them a lot of time and embarrassment._

_Oh, that makes sense._

_What do you mean 'them'?_

_Other people will most likely be here._

_Oh._

Voices ran through my head as I looked at the schoolhouse. I was brought back to planet earth when I heard footsteps approach. I looked up to see Mai stand in front of the teenage boy.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Checking yesterday's data, so far there seems to be nothing unusual," He replied.

I looked the other way when I heard high heels click on the pavement.

"That's some fancy equipment you've got there. It seems a bit too high tech for a couple of children to be playing with," A woman with long red-brown hair said snarkly.

"And who might you be?" The teenager asked her.

"I'm Ayako, the shrine maiden. The principal wasn't sold on you, so he called me to drive the spirits out," She replied.

I looked at her in her yellow blouse and skirt in disbelief, how she even became a shrine maiden, I had no idea.

The teenage boy looked away, "I was under the impression that only innocent virgins could become shrine maidens."

We all epically failed at suppressing our laughter.

"I see, and your point?" The woman asked; obviously beginning to get pissed off.

"At the very least, I'd say that you're a little old to be calling yourself a maiden."

That statement made us laugh harder.

The woman, who looked like she could stab him with one of her stiletto heels said, "Very funny, smart ass."

"What about you? I would guess that you're too intelligent to be the shrine maiden's assistant," The boy said to a man standing behind her.

"I'm a monk from Mt. Koya, the name's Takigawa Houshou," The man said.

I looked at him. He had long hair that was tied in a messy ponytail and with the way he dressed, he looked more like a guy from a rock band than a monk. _What is up with these people? _

"Since when were monks aloud to have long hair?" The boy asked.

Ayako cleared her throat.

"He's an outlaw," She said in a low voice.

"I'm just on a little hiatus, okay? At any rate, playtime is over kids! You may have gotten this gig because your office is nearby, but the principal himself said it seemed like a scam to have a teenager running the show!" Takigawa shouted.

"Did he now," The boy said.

"The principal's wasting his money, there's no need to have all of us for such a simple job," Ayako said.

"Yeah, all he really needed was me," Takigawa said.

"Right, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh, thank goodness you're all here, that haunted old schoolhouse has been terrorizing me for weeks!" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Kuroda?" Mai said.

"You see, I'm a psychic, the souls of those trapped there ha-"

"Stop grandstanding, you're just looking for attention. Are you really that desperate for people to like you?" Ayako cut her off.

"Excuse me that was extremely rude!" Mai shouted in Kuroda's defense.

"Yeah, that was kind of mean," Emma said.

Ayako seemed to pay no attention to us, because she only looked at Mai and said, "You know it's the truth. She _claims_ to have psychic abilities in hopes that it will somehow make her popular."

"That was totally uncalled for!" Mai shouted.

Kuroda clenched her fists and gave us a dark look.

"I'm gonna call a spirit to haunt you," She said in an evil voice.

"Hold on, Kuroda," Mai said.

"You're the fake, and you'll regret this," Kuroda said, and then she turned and walked away.

Mai looked in the direction that Kuroda had walked in. She shook her head and turned to the boy.

"Hey Naru, what's up? What are we gonna do today?" Mai asked in a bubbly voice.

'Naru' turned to Mai; he looked shocked in a sort of emotionless way.

"Wait, what did you just say?" He stood up, "did you just call me 'Naru'?"

Mai had a look on her face that clearly said 'Oh no, I'm in for it now'.

"Sorry, I. . ." Mai said in a shaky voice.

"Where did you hear that?" 'Naru' asked.

Mai looked stunned.

"You mean . . . you've been called that before?" She paused and thought for a moment.

"Of course, that makes sense! I couldn't have been the first one to come up with something like 'Naru the Narcissist'!" She exclaimed while hitting Naru's shoulder.

Mai stopped when a man who I assumed was the principal came walking up the road with someone who looked vaguely familiar.

"Morning everyone, nice to see you all, say hello to John Brown," The principal said.

The blonde haired boy bowed. When the principal said his name, he seemed so familiar that it scared me.

"G'day mates. The name's John Brown and I come from the great outback of Australia; I can't express how excited I am to join you!" John exclaimed with a smile on his face.

_He's from Australia? Where have I seen him, where have I seen him?_ I thought, frantically trying to register who he was.

"Now Mr. Brown is relatively new to our country, so please show him the respect that he deserves," The principal said.

Takigawa and Ayako burst out laughing.

"No, no. Let me guess, you're looking for a playground, right?" Ayako asked, giggling like a little girl.

_Wow. Real respectful. _

"Well, actually I practice the ancient art of exorcism," John replied. He seemed completely unfazed by the awful joke.

They stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Only those who have been ordained in the Catholic Church as priests have the ability to conduct exorcisms, you seem young for that," Naru said.

"You really know your stuff, mate. To be honest, I just turned nineteen a few weeks ago, that's why I look so young," John said.

_Wait. He's a priest? I know who he is! He's a priest at my church!_

"That's where I know you from!" I accidentally said out loud.

Everyone looked at me, finally acknowledging that my friends and I were even there.

"Um . . . Hi?" I said meekly. Emma turned bright red, and Lalen looked at her feet.

"What up?" Eris said as she energetically waved to them. Sometimes Eris was a little too . . . Cheerful. . .

"Who are you?" Naru asked me.

I took off my gray fedora and bowed.

"My name is Abren Casten," I said before putting my hat back on.

I turned to my friends.

"Shorty here is Lalen Cho," I gestured to my shortest of friends.

Lalen glared at me and bowed.

"Blondey here is Emma Rose," I slapped the back of my blonde haired friend.

She gave me her special branded 'are you kidding me' look before bowing slightly.

"And Little-miss-I-don't-like-to-brush-my-hair-in-the-morning is Eris Larsen," I elbowed my friend who had messy hair.

"I do brush it!" Eris shouted.

I picked up a lock of her hair and examined it.

"Not very well," I said.

Eris crossed her arms and looked away. Everyone else gave us puzzled looks.

"What?" I questioned.

"Why are you here?" Naru asked.

"We were being chased by a giant rainbow pony that wanted to eat us and we came in here to offer you help instead," Emma said sarcastically

Naru gave us a hard glare (if looks could kill, I would be seeing my dead grandpa).

"Whatever," He finally said.

I grinned and looked at my friends. Even Lalen couldn't suppress a smile.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

When we finally went inside we went into a room that Naru had called 'base'.

"So we've got an exorcist, a former monk, a ghost hunter, and a group of kids. Obviously this boneheaded principal doesn't have much faith in my unique cleansing abilities. Just watch, I'll clear this entire place myself," Ayako said before leaving.

"I'm gonna do a walkthrough, see you later," Takigawa said, and then he left.

"Uh . . . excuse me, sir?" John said slowly.

"You may do as you wish," Naru said.

"I mean, I'd really like to work with you on this. . ." John said.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air.

"That sounds like Ayako!" John exclaimed.

I looked at my friends before we all ran out the door.

When we got there, Ayako was banging on the door.

"Open up! I'm trapped!" She shouted.

Takigawa tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back! I'm gonna have to kick it down!" He shouted.

"Hurry up and do it!" Ayako shouted.

Takigawa took a step back and kicked the door down. It fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"I was looking around the classroom. Suddenly the door slammed shut. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. There's definitely a spirit here," Ayako explained.

"No, there isn't. I don't sense one paranormal being," A voice said.

We looked at the doorway to see a girl wearing a kimono standing there.

Mai gasped at grabbed onto Naru's shirt.

"Ghost!" Mai exclaimed.

"Relax Mai, she's human," Naru said calmly. Mai blushed and let go of Naru's shirt, slowly patting it back down.

The girl walked over to us and when her face came into view, I recognized her immediately.

"Masako Hara is a spirit medium," Naru said.

"Oh, another one?" Mai asked.

"Fantastic, now they're calling in a TV star?" Takigawa said.

"This is ridiculous; it's easy to fake results on television. The only reason she get ratings it because she's pretty and wears that silly kimono," Ayako said.

"Why thank you, I take that as a compliment," Masako said.

"Well trust me, it's not," Ayako retorted, glaring at Masako

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before," Masako said to Naru.

"Yes, we've never met, but your reputation precedes you," Naru said.

"Right," Masako said softly.

"Anyways, there is a haunting here. In my professional opinion, we're dealing with an earthbound spirit," Ayako told us, inspecting her flawless nails.

Takigawa then gave us his 'professional' opinion, "I believe it's a residual haunting; a traumatic event must have happened in this building in the past."

"You mean like, someone was murdered here and they have to spend eternity searching the halls for their killer or something?" Mai asked.

"Close, I think the entity is afraid that it's going to lose its home, so it's attempting to block the construction," Takigawa answered her.

"John, what do you think?" Naru asked.

"Well to be honest, I'm not sure. But usually a haunting does originate with a ghost or spirit occupying a structure," John said.

Naru turned to me and my friends.

"What about you?" He asked us.

"Ummm . . ." I looked at my friends and they nodded.

"Well uh . . . We don't actually think this place is haunted," I finally said.

We got odd looks from everyone except Naru and Masako.

"So it's either a haunting, or fiction and folklore," Naru looked at Mai, "are you listening Mai?"

"Of course I am! what do you take me for?" Mai asked angrily.

"These are things you need to learn" Naru said.

"Enough talk. I'm getting rid of this thing as soon as I get back. I don't know how long I can put up with you people," Ayako said as she walked out the door.

Kuroda came in and stopped her from leaving.

"I wouldn't be so confident in your abilities. The spirit that haunts this site is incredibly powerful," Kuroda said with an ominous tone in her voice.

"Kuroda!" Mai said looking surprised about her sudden appearance.

Ayako reached up and lightly pushed Kuroda into the doorframe.

"Move aside," she said before walking out.

Kuroda went limp as she hit the side of the doorframe and started to fall down. Mai ran up to her and caught her by the shoulders before she hit the floor.

"The spirit attacked me," Kuroda said.

Everybody except for my friends and I looked shocked. I looked at my friends. Lalen had her arms crossed and she was staring intently at Kuroda. Emma rolled her eyes. Eris was the only one amongst our group of friends that looked shocked.

"It's true. I was walking down the hallway when my hair was yanked back hard, and when I tried to flee, it started strangling me," Kuroda continued.

"When did this happen?" Naru asked.

"A few minutes ago, in the second floor hallway," Kuroda said.

"That's false, there are no spirits here!" Masako proclaimed.

"Yes there are! There definitely are, and they're angry," Kuroda said angrily.

"You said it was the second floor hallway?" Naru asked.

Naru walked over to the many screens that were on a shelf. He clicked one of the buttons on a keyboard. The computer screens whirred to life. He typed something in and looked at the screens.

On one of the screens showed Kuroda walking through the front door, another showed her walking up the stairway, and another showed her walking into the second floor hallway. Suddenly, the video stopped. It did that thing when you were watching a videotape on your VCR, and then the movie ends and there's nothing left to show. You could also call it that thing your video camera does when it goes all wonky. Whatever you want to say it did, the video stopped playing.

"What just happened is the camera broken?" Mai asked worriedly.

"No, but it is quite strange; when a spirit becomes active, electronic equipment will often malfunction. But here I'm not so sure, is it a spirit, or human interference," Naru said.

"It's quite obviously a spirit; interference doesn't cause someone to be attacked!" Kuroda exclaimed.

"But Masako said that there were no spirits here," Mai said.

"Well let's just say that I'm a little skeptical, about _her_," Kuroda said, looking at Masako.

"It's common for female mediums to be exactly right or way off base. Even if she can't sense any spirits now doesn't mean that the haunting is inactive, if what you are saying is true, then it is possible that the spirit that inhabits this place is very in tune with your wavelengths," Naru explained.

Kuroda's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, that's right," She said.

Mai looked scared. She stood there with the expression never leaving her face. She looked around the room at all of us. Noticing this, I went up to Mai and tapped her shoulder. Her head quickly turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She nodded her head quickly. I was unconvinced.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost!" I laughed akwardly, "It's not like there's one here or anything though!"

"You don't think there's a spirit here?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "nope."

"Do you sense spirits too?" She asked.

I was stunned.

"W-What?! I don't know how you would get THAT idea!" I said nervously.

"I don't know, you just seem so confident that this place isn't haunted," Mai said.

"I just have a feeling, you know?" I asked, thanking my lucky stars that she didn't sense the nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah," She said, that scared and worried look never leaving her face.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" I asked one final time.

She looked at me; her eyes pleading me to drop the subject. I nodded my head and went back to my friends.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Well, there you have it! Evil Spirits All Over?! Pt. 1. I hope you like it! I also made myself WAY more outgoing than I actually am in real life. My friends and I really do have that sense of humor, but I'm REALLY shy around strangers in real life. How lame would I be in this story if I was mumbling to everyone the whole time? That is why I made myself a little more outgoing.**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Alert**

**Peace out. **


End file.
